The Sea's Song
by thePegasus-ponyPrime
Summary: *Title may change again...* Lucy, a teen on Christmas holidays, two strange young men who seem to appear out of nowhere, a friend's wistful fantasies and a girl who's name means love playing Halo . . . All connected through the melody of the ocean.. And maybe in the case of the latter two just because they were born together.
1. Prologue

**Hi again everyone! This is something I've been doing for the last few days to help with my writers block... And I liked how it turned out. And it ****_is_**** a Transformers fic. They may not be giant metal robots.. but they're there. It's also something I don't remember ever having read before...**

* * *

_Dedicated to all my fellow Kiwis and bookworms :3_

* * *

_Prologue_

**Dec 21- 5:15 AM- Ragland- New Zealand**

It was a very cold, grey day for the middle of summer, and the wind was battering the small shack Lucy's family had rented out for Christmas. The water and wet black sand from the Ragland beach seeped in through every crack and crevice in the walls and floor. Even the roof seemed to be made of some kind of flimsy, soft curtain that let all the elements play with the minds of the house's inhabitants.  
Lucy, the young daughter of Peter and Samantha Cartwell, sat in a fold-out chair next to a window, listening to the wind howling through the trees and whipping the ocean about outside. The window was open, the girl facing the sea with her eyes closed to keep out the sand, which was slamming against her face like a thousand pins and needles. Her long, blonde hair was thrown around her neck and shoulders by the strong, biting wind.  
Outside it was grey. The sky was grey, threatening rain; the sand was dark, metallic, swirling around the beach and trees in mini tornados; the sea was grey, rolling up to the shore in great lumps, which broke abruptly into hundreds of little pieces of glass as they hit the metallic sand.  
Overall, it was exactly the kind of weather a little family _doesn't_ want for their annual summer holiday.  
Lucy opened her eyes, squinting through the sand and salty, wet spray. She liked this time in the morning. The air was crisp and cool, even back in Town, and there were hardly ever any people around to break nature's spell, aside from the odd idler or dog walker. Not that she had to worry about tourists or chicks in bikinis today . . .

The girl started as a warm yellow glow filled the main room where she sat, and a slender hand rested on her shoulder, "Morning Lucy!" Her mother's cheerful, yet vaguely tired voice rang out from behind her, "Mind if I close the window? The sand and water is getting all over everything." Another pretty hand reached around her and fastened the window shut.  
Lucy blinked a few times, feeling rather claustrophobic at the sudden lack of cold, wet, wind. But then turned to the cheery face of Samantha.  
"Muuuum.. What're you doing up? It's like 5 o'clock!"  
The woman smiled, "Actually, Dear, it's 9:30." She wiped some sticky black sand off Lucy's forehead with a thumb, "And you've got sand all over your face!" Samantha tutted teasingly, "you should go and wash it off before your father sees you."  
Lucy sighed, "Yes Muuuuuuu-" she glanced out the window once more and froze, was there someone- out there?! Swimming? She caught a glimpse of something red and shiny, but then it was gone.  
"Lucy?"  
"Huh? Oh.. Yes Mum. Sorry, I just thought I saw someone out in the water." She frowned, "But I don't think it was anything, really."  
"Well good! Now go wash up!" Samantha teasingly pushed her daughter away from the chair.

For the rest of the day Lucy sat near the window, her knees tucked up against her. Half of the time reading one of her new books and the other half gazing out the window daydreaming about the crazy swimmer and wondering what the red thing she had caught sight of was.

'It could have just been a buoy..'

Near dinner time she slapped her book shut, looking determined. Flicking her side fringe* out of her face she walked up to Samantha, "Mum, can I still hang out with Ana tomorrow?" Lucy looked up at her mother with the most pleading eyes she could summon, "Please?"

* * *

*bangs

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please leave a review, and tell me if I've got anything wrong.. Or anything you liked :3 **


	2. The Disappearing Act

**A new chapter! I couldn't wait! I hope it's alright!**

* * *

**Chapter One-** _The Disappearing Act._

* * *

Lucy sprang quickly up the stairs of a beach house near her shack, running in and letting the wind slam the screen door shut behind her as though she owned the place.  
"Ana!" Kicking off her jandals* she ran into a cosy, sun-lit lounge and practically glomped a thin, tanned girl off her window seat, "Ana! Ana, Ana, Ana! I saw something you might term 'entirely romantic'!" Lucy was poking the dark girl repeatedly and grinning.  
Another, almost identical girl sat on the big, black velvet couch, absorbed in an incredibly violent looking game on the flat-screen T.V, "Lucy! Don't let her get started! I'll..." She trailed off, too busy with her game to remember what she was saying.  
"Shut up Aroha! She wasn't talking to you!" Ana linked arms with her best friend, "Anyway, Lucy, what was it?" Excitement seemed to be radiating off her in waves. Ana and Lucy didn't meet regularly, since they lived in different cities, but whenever they did, they had the most brilliant time.  
"Well," Lucy grinned, plopping down on the couch next to Aroha and making the girl shout as she tried to regain her place in the game, "Yesterday, I think I saw someone swimming!"  
"In the storm?"  
"Yeah! And then there was a red flash and it was gone!"  
Ana's eyes gleamed, "What if it was-"  
"It was probably just a buoy or something," Aroha butted in without looking up.  
"A boy?"  
"A buoy. B.U.O.Y."  
Ana glared at her twin, "It can't have been a buoy! And I wasn't going to say that anyway!" She smoothed her long black hair, "I was _going_ to say, what if it was a mermaid? Or a siren?!"  
Lucy laughed, "I don't know.. " The reason she had even told Ana was because of her wild imagination. It could make anything seem interesting.  
Aroha just raised an eyebrow, remotely turning the volume up on her game.  
Tugging on Lucy's arm and slipping a filmy red dress from the back of the couch on over her short-shorts and singlet, Ana said, "c'mon! Let's go outside and talk, maybe we'll see them!"  
Lucy followed her friend outside, knowing that Ana really did believe that someone special was swimming around yesterday. Ana was completely consumed in fantasy books of all kinds, and Lucy couldn't help thinking it had made Ana the crazier of the two.

"Ana... I don't think we'll be finding your mermaid today.." Lucy walked along the beach working on a hokey-pokey ice cream and gazing at the incredible abundance of tourists and locals alike, sunbathing or swimming.  
Ana gave her a defiant look, "I never said it was a _mermaid_ specifically!" She kicked some hot, black sand, "It could be a siren!"  
Lucy laughed, "Of course." She straightened her pale yellow, knee-length dress, green eyes sparkling, "Where do you think she'd be then?"  
Looking very Solemn, Ana replied, "It might be a guy."  
"Yes, yes, it might. I guess we should add 'mer_man_' to the list?" Lucy laughed again.  
"Exactly!" Ana gazed out into the ocean with the same dreamy look she was wearing at her window before Lucy disturbed her. She bumped into the latter.  
"Oomf! Lucy!"  
"Shh, see that guy?" She pointed to a well toned young man wearing blood-red shorts and had an unusual scarlet and black tone to his hair.  
"Yeeeeah..." She smirked, "He's hot, huh?"  
"No!" Lucy slapped her arm playfully, "No, the colour of his pants.. It's the same colour I saw in the water-"  
"You think it's him?!"  
"Again, no, you soft-headed idiot," she laughed lightly, "If you really want to find this 'mermaid', it was that colour."  
"Ohhhhhhhhh!" She nodded, but then yelped as he was suddenly in front of them, looking down at Lucy and herself with what seemed to be a permanent smirk.  
"H-hi!" Lucy waved, a very small wave.  
Ana looked up at him uncomfortably. This close she could see that his hair was black. But it reflected red in the sun, like how some people's reflected blue, or like how Lucy's reflected gold. He also has a strange swirling purple tattoo on his tanned chest, like a crab of some sort, she thought.  
"I'm Lucy!" Lucy gained some confidence, "This is Ana," she gestured to the same.  
"Hello." He crossed his arms, "I'm. . ." He seemed to think for a moment, "I'm Kaine. Kaine Owens."  
Lucy put on a smile, "That's nice. But me and my friend have to go. Goodbye." Without waiting for a reply she walked briskly off, tugging Ana behind her.

Sitting on a rock under a tree, Ana spoke for the first time since hearing Kaine speak, "He has such a hot voice." She looked out into the sea, smiling contentedly.  
"Ha!" Lucy grimaced, "Hot?! He's freaky! And even if he _hadn't_ appeared out of no where and _didn't_ wear that terrible smirk, he's way too old for you. He looks at least twenty two. You're sixteen!"  
Ana sighed, mesmerised, "Ah well. My parents are ten years apart..."  
"Just forget about him. Okay? If you feel that way about him, I'm sure others do too. And he's probably taken anyway!" Lucy groaned, plaiting a small piece of her hair.  
"But.. But he's American! OMG. He's American. I only just realised!" She squealed, a high pitched, short squeak, which annoyed Lucy to the core.  
". . . Whatever."  
They sat in silence for what seemed like hours, gazing into the sea and smelling the salt in the air, letting the wind push and pull at their hair. Lucy noticed that Ana was almost asleep.  
Hearing laughing voices and splashing, Lucy glanced up, surprised to see two boys, around nineteen or twenty swimming around in the water like pros. Diving under then shooting up again, although below their waists stayed under the water.  
No one ever came out this far. It was a long distance away from the life guards, and there were many sharp rocks beneath the surface of the murky water. . . She shrugged it off with a 'boys will be boys' and sat, content with just watching them laughing and playing. The older one, it seemed, had light blond hair with blue highlights and flecks through it, the younger looking one was blond too, but had black stripes through his messy locks.  
She wasn't sure how long she sat watching them play and fight before she started nodding off, but before she even closed her eyes, they weren't playing out in the sea anymore. In fact, she realised, as she shook herself, they were nowhere in sight.

They had played the disappearing act. And well. She snorted.

* * *

*flip flops

* * *

**Yay! Done! Please, please review! I live on the blood of those who don't re- I mean... I live on your wonderful reviews! *eyes flash red***

**Aroha: *still playing Halo* Yeah right!**

**Me: -_-**

**If anyone tells me who the three guys mentioned are, I'll give you many energon cookies!**


End file.
